Keluarga Adalah Segalanya
by shinigamisipit
Summary: Rukia ngambek gara – gara Ichigo jarang pulang! Apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo?  CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Ichigo go to Konoha! Kira merasakan sesuatu yg aneh. Reviewnya saya tunggu demi kelancaran update cerita.. :D  A/N: full TYPOs, OOC, GAJE, dlsb
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**BLEACHxNARUTO**

**Summary: **Rukia ngambek gara – gara Ichigo jarang pulang! Apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo? Reviewnya saya tunggu.. :D

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © TITE KUBO ! NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO ! Kalo Fanfict ini punya saya.. LOL

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship+Adventure (campur aduk lah)

**Warning: **GAJE, TYPO(s), EYD dilupakan, OOC banget!, AU, alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, bahasa es campur, dlsb

.

**Cipdha:** Kyaa~ FF IchiRuki & crossover pertama aku.. makin banyak buat FF malah semakin gaje smua.. XD

**Readers:** *nimpukin author pake sandal jepit*

**Cipdha:** *menghindar slow motion* Oiia.. di FF ini IchiRuki udah nikah lhoo..

**IchiRuki FG:** Hiks.. Hiks.. HUUEEEEEE.. *nangis*

**Cipdha:** Lhoo kok kalian pada nangis? Bukannya seneng ya?

**IchiRuki FG:** seneng sih iya, IchiRuki nikah. Tapi kenapa author cerita ini elo! IchiRuki bukannya bahagia, malah jadi SENGSARA karna ke'GAJEan lu!

**Cipdha:** haha.. kan udah gue ingetin. Noh ada di warning! Oiia.. Ichigo udah kerja lhoo di Real Word, tapi dia juga masih jadi Shinigami Daiko. Rukia juga masih jadi Shinigami kok! Untuk chara dari Naruto keluarnya di tengah & akhir cerita. Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur~~

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Prolog

"Maaf, sayang.. hari ini aku nggak bisa pulang kar—"

CEKLEK! Rukia meletakkan gagang telpon, sekaligus memutus sambungan telpon dengan suaminya, Ichigo.

"Hmm.. apasih maunya? Udah seminggu nggak pulang.. lama – lama aku ragu kalau dia kerja lembur.."

.

.

.

**KELUARGA ADALAH SEGALANYA**

_By_ Chipdha UyeUye_

_._

_._

_._

_*keesokan harinya, 21:30, rumah IchiRuki—Karakura Town*_

"Sayang.. kenapa sih kok cemberut gitu? Aku kan udah pulang. Senyum dong.. nanti mukamu keriputan lho!" kata Ichigo sambil mencoba mengelus pipi Rukia, tapi Rukia mengkis tangan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau pulang? Nggak sekalian aja barang – barangmu dipindah ke kantor? Lama – lama aku ragu kalau kau benar – benar kerja lembur.."

"Kau menuduhku selingkuh?"

"Kalo iya kenapa? Hah?"

PRANG! Rukia membanting botol minyak wangi yang ada di meja rias.

"Apa alasanmu menuduhku begitu?" kata Ichigo tenang. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi istrinya 'ngamuk'.

"Kau jarang pulang! Kalau dihitung kau dirumah dalam sebulan paling lama hanya enam hari! ENAM HARI! Kalau kerja lembur nggak mungkin sampai segitunya kaleee.." kali ini Rukia melempari Ichigo dengan bantal, guling, selimut, seprei, dlsb.

"Aku beneran kerja lembur, Rukia! Bulan ini banyak tawaran kerjasama dari perusahaan luar negeri, dengan keuntungan yang besar. Belom lagi tugas sari Soutaichou! Kit—puuehh—" Sebuah sisir mencetak gol di mulut Ichigo.

"Kau lebih memetingkan keuntungan daripada keluargamu sendiri! Aku benciii kamuuuu!" kali ini Rukia melempari Ichigo dengan alat kosmetik, Ichigo dengan luwes menghindari lemparan Rukia. Akibatnya kamar yang semula rapi sekarang menjadi seperti kapal pecah.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, tanya pada sekretarisku!"

Sepertinya Ichigo salah bicara, ekspresi Rukia sekarang seperti singa yang kelaparan.

"SEKRETARISMU? Si Sakura HarumNo?"

"Sakura Haruno.."

"Yaya, pokoknya itu! Dia cewek yang nggak bener!"

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu? dia orang baik - baik kok! makannya aku angkat jadi sekretarisku.."

"Tuh kann! Kamu ngebelain cewek itu!" Rukia mengeluarkan pakaian Ichigo dari dalam lemari.

"Dengerin aku dulu, Rukia.."

"Terlambat!"

"Kamu mau ngusir aku ya?"

"Nggak kok, inikan rumah yang kamu beli dari hasil kerja kerasmu! Aku tak berhak mengusirmu dari rumahmu sendiri.. jadi aku yang akan pergi.."

Rukia keluar dari kamar.

"Rukia tunggu~~ kau mau kemana? Sekarang kan udah malem.."

"URUSAI ! apa pedulimu?"

Rukia keluar dari gigainya dan langsung bershunpo entah kemana.

"RUKIA~~ jangan pergi.. akuu galau tanpamu (?)." *korbaniklan*

~[OoO]~

"Hufft.." Ichigo menghela nafas, "susah banget ngurusin Rukia.."

Ichigo merebahkan diri di kursi ruang tamu dan mulai menengkan pikiran, dia masih belum 100% percaya dengan kejadian hari ini.

Tiba – tiba Ichigo bangkit dari posisinya, mengambil lencana Shinigami Daiko, dan langsung bershunpo ke suatu tempat. Dia berharap Rukia tak mengunjungi tempat itu.

~[OoO]~

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo menggedor pintu sebuah toko.

Pintu terbuka, "Meeoongg" seekor kucing hitam duduk di depan Ichigo.

"Yoruichi-san! Ada Urahara-san nggak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Meongg.."

"Jadi, ada ato nggak nih? Aku pengen ketemu dia, penting."

"Meongg.."

"Hn, kalo gitu boleh aku masuk?"

"Meongg.."

"Yaudah deh, to the point aja, tadi Rukia ke sini nggak?"

"Meongg.."

"Jawabnya pake bahasa manusia dongg.. aku kan bukan kucing.." tanda siku empat muncul di dahi Ichigo.

"Meongg.."

"Hey Kurosaki-san! Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" kata seorang lelaki berambut blonde.

"Urahara-san! Ini aku lagi ngobrol sama Yoruichi-san, tapi dia jawabnya pake bahasa kucing mulu.."

"Yoruichi? Perasaan tadi dia pergi ke Soul Society bersama Kuchiki-san!"

"Nanniiii? Berarti daritadi aku bicara sama kucing beneran! Pantesan jawabnya cuma meang meong terus.."

Urahara hanya tersenyum.

"Eh, katamu Yoruichi-san ke Soul Society sama Rukia? Kapan?"

"Barusan kok, mungkin 10 menit yang lalu.."

"Apa?" kata Ichigo dengan lesu. Mimpi buruknya akan segera dimulai.

"Emang ada apa Kurosaki-san?"

"Gapapa.. Urahara-san, tolong bukain Sankaimon dong, aku mau ke Soul Society. Ada urausan penting.."

~[OoO]~

_*Seiretei*_

'Aduh, pasti Rukia ke rumah kakaknya.. terus dia ngadu. Yaampun Rukia.. kau buat diriku susah! Kesana nggak ya? Kan udah malem banget nih.. tapi kalo nggak kesana, berari cari mati. Heii kakek Zangetsu, bantuin aku dong~~' kata Ichigo di dalam inner worldnya.

'...' *tak ada jawaban*

'Lho.. mana nih kakek Zangetsu..'

'...'

"Yaudah, sebagai seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab aku akan menjemputmu pulang Rukia~ walaupun harus masuk kandang singa!" kata Ichigo lantang, sampai - sampai beberapa Shinigami memberinya deathglare.

'Heii Ichigo apasih yang kau katakan?' kata Zangetsu dalam inner worldnya Ichigo.

'Kakek Zangetsu. Kemana aja dirimu? Tadi diriku mencari – cari dikau..'

'Biasa habis jalan – jalan, disini terus bosen. Semenjak Hichigo pergi aku kesepian tauk!'

'Jalan – jalan kemana?'

'Ke markas PZW..'

'PZW? Apa itu?'

'Perkumpulan Zanpakutou Wanita..'

'Ha? Zanpakutou juga punya perkumpulan ya? Siapa ketuanya? Trus ngapain kau kesana?'

'Yaiyalah, Zanpakutou juga punya perkumpulan! Kau kira cuma Shinigami aja! PZW ketuanya Haineko, PZP ketuanya Kazeshini. Tadi aku nemenin si Senbonzakura ngasih laporan mingguan ke Haineko untuk bahan majalah Zanpakutou.'

Ichigo cengo, 'majalah Zanpakutou?'

'Iya.. tadi si Senbonzakura bilang kalo kamu lagi marahan sama Rukia! Trus Rukia pulang ke rumah Byakuya-taichou.'

Nyali Ichigo ciut, 'Trus apa lagi yang Senbonzakura katakan?'

'Si Byakuya-taichou curhat ma Senbonzakura sambil nangis - nangis, sebenernya dia percaya ma kamu kalo kamu bisa ngejagain Rukia, tapi kenapa kamu tega bikin Rukia sedih. Terus tentang janji – janjinya ma istrinya yang nggak bisa ia tepati. Pokoknya OOC banget, beda ma Byakuya-taichou di luarnya.'

Pertahanan Ichigo jebol, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.." Ichigo ngakak guling – guling ngebayangin Byakuya yang very very very cool, nangis gaje di pangkuan Senbonzakura.

'Sttt.. tapi ini rahasia lho..'

~[OoO]~

_*Kuchiki's Mansion*_

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Permisi.. Assalamualaikum? Byakuya.. Rukia..?"

Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dan muncullah sosok sang Rokubantai Taichou, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Ichigo Kurosaki.."

Yang punya nama langsung salting, "Err.. kok salamnya nggak di jawab? Berdosa lho (?)" Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Hm.. Wa'alaikumsalam.."

"Nah.. begitu dong.. hehehe.." Ichigo tertawa garings.

Seketika itu juga kelopak Bunga Sakura muncul entah darimana, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?"

"Err.. itu hanya salah paham Byakuya.."

"Aku tak mau tau! Kau sudah menyakiti hati Rukia! Mengkhianati kepercayaanku, maka kau pantas merasakan tajamnya Senbonzakura!"

"Maafkan aku Byakuya.."

"Terlambat.."

"Nii-sama! Hentikan!" sesosok perempuan mungil (!) muncul dari dalam mansion itu, "Nii-sama tak perlu membunuh Ichigo! Aku sudah memaafkannya, tapi sekarang aku akan mengecek seberapa kesetiaannya padaku."

"Ohh.. ohh.. Terima kasih Rukia.." Ichigo akan memeluk Rukia, tapi Byakuya menghalanginya.

"Baiklah Rukia~ bagaimana caranya mengeceknya?" kata Byakuya.

"Ichigo harus menyelesaikan 2 misi dengan sempurna.."

"Apa misinya Rukia?"

"Kau harus mencarinya. Kertas misinya aku titipkan pada seorang laki – laki berpakaian serba hijau, selalu mempakkan senyum masa mudanya, dia tinggal di Konohagakure. Aku sudah meminta Kira dan Renji menemanimu. Kau bisa berangkat besok.."

"Konohagakure? Dimana itu? Aku belum pernah dengar.."

"Kau haru mencarinya sendiri. Misi ini tidak ada batasan waktunya. Daa~ ganbatte kudasai.." Rukia memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Ichigo.

"Ingat Kurosaki.. aku tak menerima kegagalan. Jika kau gagal berarti kau mengizinkan Senbonzakura mengiris tubuhmu!" kata Byakuya.

.

~[BeRsAmBuNg]~

.

.

.

Kira – kira apa misinya ya? XD

Trus gimana cara mereka sampai di Konohagakure?

n'

Buat para Narutolover pasti tau yang saya maksud. Hehehe..

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hidup adalah pilihan, jika kau tidak memilih itu juga adalah pilihanmu."_

So, kalian berminat review nggak?

:D

.

Review apa aja boleh kok!

**FLAME **juga **DITERIMA**


	2. Chapter 2 : Go To Konohagakure

**BLEACHxNARUTO**

**Summary: **Ichigo menuju Konohagakure! Reviewnya saya tunggu.. :D

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © TITE KUBO ! NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO ! Kalo Fanfict ini punya saya.. LOL

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship+Adventure (campur aduk lah)

**Warning: **GAJE, TYPO(s), EYD dilupakan, OOC banget!, AU, alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, bahasa es campur, dlsb

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Konohagakure

TUT.. TUT.. TUT..

CEKLEK!

"Halo Ishida, gue ijin 1 minggu.."

"Eh Kurosaki, seenaknya lu ijin.."

"Tapi ini misi dari Soul Society, penting bro!"

"Hm~ baiklah! 1 minggu lho, kalo lebih gaji lu gue potong separo!"

"Oke bos!"

TUT.. TUT.. TUT..

.

.

.

**KELUARGA ADALAH SEGALANYA**

_By_ Chipdha UyeUye_

_._

_._

_._

"Heii Kir, lama banget sih lu! Kita sampe gosong gini gara – gara nungguin lu!" kata seorang shinigami berambut merah, Renji, yang lagi ngelap keringet pake lengan shihakushounya.

"Iya nih, lama banget sih? Lu ngapain aja? Kita janjian ngumpul jam 7, ehh sekarang udah jam 10!" seorang Shinigami Daiko yang memiliki rambut tak kalah mencolok, Ichigo, mengiyakan perkataan Renji.

"Ya maap! Gue harus ngerjain tugas divisi dulu sebelum pergi! Lagian juga gue mikir – mikir gimana caranya kita ke Konohagakure! Tau tempatnya aja kagak.." Kira membela dirinya.

"Jadi lu udah dapet ide gimana cara kita ke Konohagakure?" kata Ichigo. Dia sangat mengharapkan Kira dapet 'solusinya', maklum diantara mereka bertiga hanya Kira yang otaknya 'waras'. *di bankai Renji + Ichigo*

"Ehm... belum..." kata Kira, Ichigo langsung lemes.

"Tapi—" lanjutnya.

"Tapi apa Kir? Please bantuin gue..." Ichigo menunjukkan wajah 'paling melasnya' ke Kira.

"Hmm... tapi kemaren siang pas lagi rapat si Kurotsuchi-taichou ngomong dia nemuin alat baru tapi belum di uji coba, bentuknya kayak Sankaimon / Garganta tapi bisa ngirim orang ke dunia lain... kalo nggak salah dia ngomong dunia ninja gitu. Bener nggak, Ren? Kemaren kan lu juga dateng pas rapat!"

"Ehh... kok gue lupa ya?" kata Renji, dia masang posisi orang (sok) mikir.

GUBRAK!

"Yaelah Ren, masak baru kemaren siang aja lu udah lupa! Parah banget ing—"

"Eh! GUE INGET!" Tiba – tiba Renji berteriak, membuat Kira dan Ichigo hampir kena serangan jantung, "Kemaren Kurotsuchi-taichou bilang dia nemuin portal ke dunia ninja, kalo nggak salah ke Negara Api (Hi), Negara Air (Mizu), Negara Tanah (Iwa), Negara Petir (Kumo), Negara Angin (Kaze). Masing – masing negara punya desa yang jadi 'ibukotanya' : Negara Api = Konohagakure, Negara Air = Kirigakure, Negara Tanah = Iwagakure, Negara Petir = Kumogakure, dan Negara Angin = Sunagakure! Jadi Konohagakure itu ada di Negara Api! Bener nggak, Kir?"

"Hah~ iya iya bener! Tumben lu inget!" Sebenernya Kira juga rada – rada lupa sama omongannya Mayuri, tapi demi 'jaga' imagenya dia ngeiyain perkataan Renji. *sok jaim lu Kir! :D*

"Kalo gitu ayo ke Divisi 12! Lebih cepat lebih baik!" kata ichigo, semangatnya sudah kembali lagi.

~[OoO]~

Sesampainya di depan Divisi 12, suasananya sangat sepi... padahal saat itu baru jam 10.15 pagi. Biasanya jam segitu Divisi 12 _sangat_ ramai (ramai teriakan shinigami yang TIDAK beruntung karena dijadiin kelinci percobaan Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Hehehe...).

Ketiga shinigami itu tak ada yang berani mengetuk pintu Divisi 12, karena merasakan hal _ganjil _di divisi itu, takut mereka dapet sial. Sampe – sampe Kira dan Renji berencana mengundurkan diri dari misi itu. Tapi karena Ichigo ngluarin jus mautnya yaitu mata blink blink no jutsu, Kira jadi nggak tega ngliatnya. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Kriiett...

Pintu Divisi 12 terbuka dan tampaklah sosok sang fukutaichou Juunibantai, Nemu. "Kira-fukutaichou, Abarai-Fukutaichou, Ichigo Kurosaki... ada perlu apa ya?" tanyanya.

"Kami mau bertemu Kurotsuchi-taichou, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan dengannya." Kata kKira.

"Maaf, Mayuri-sama sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Dia lagi sibuk."

""Tapi, ini penting bangettt~" Ichigo memohon pada Nemu agar bisa bertemu Mayuri.

"Tidak bisa..."

"Eh, sebenenya kita kesini mau nguji alat barunya Kurotsuchi-taichou yang katanya bisa ngirim kita ke dunia ninja iitu lhooo~" kata Renji, Kira lalu mengyikut perut Renji, "Apasih yang lo omongin!"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Renji, dari dalam barak divisi terdengar suara, "Persilakan mereka masuk, Nemu... khukhukhukhu..." suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi anggota Gotei 13, siapa lagi kalau bukan si kapten sinting, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. *peace*

"Haik, Mayuri-sama..."

~[OoO]~

"Kurosaki, Kira, Abarai.. silakan masuk ke kotak kaca itu!" perintah Mayuri.

Ichigo dkk yang ngliat 'wujud' Mayuri hari itu agak kaget. Gimana nggak kaget? Hari itu Mayuri Kurotsuchi sang Juunibantai Taichou yang biasanya mirip Fir'aun hidup sekarang mirip MUMI hidup, seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban, kecuali kedua matanya dan telapak tangan kakannya. Dia juga memakai tongkat sebagai alat bantu berjalan.

Dengan ragu – ragu Renji berkata, "Kurotsuchi-taichou kenapa? Kok diperban?"

"Khukhukhukhu... masalah buat lo?" *mayuri terserang virus dari suatu acara TV di Indonesia*

**FLASHBACK**

Malam itu Mayuri dan Nemu masih menekuni suatu proyek di laboratorium Divisi 12, saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan angka 12 lebih 30. Nemu sudah menyuruh Mayuri untuk istirahat, tapi Mayuri tetep _ngeyel_ mau nylesein proyek itu.

1 jam kemudian mata Mayuri sudah 5 watt a.k.a ngantuk! Dia lalu menuju tangga (laboratoriumnya terletak di bawah tanah) mau ke kantor sekaligus kamarnya. Tapi karena matanya udah _kriyip – kriyip_ dia tak melihat ada sebuah paku di dekat kakinya. Tak sengaja Mayuri menginjak paku itu, refleks saja dia langsung jingkrak – jingkrak kesakitan, aialnya tangannya tak mau kompromi. Tangan itu menyambar rak kaca berisi bahan – bahan kimia. Dalam hitungan detik rak kaca beserta isinya sukses menimpa Mayuri...

**END FLASHBACK**

"Cepat kalian masuk ke lemari kaca itu!" perintah Mayuri sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari kaca dengan ukuran 1x1x2 meter di pojokan laboratorium.

"Taichou sudah tau rencana kami?" tanya Kira.

"Tentu saja! Kalian mau ke Konohagakure kan?"

Akhirnya Ichigo, Renji, dan Kira masuki ke dalam lemari kaca itu.

"Ughh.. sempitnya" keluh Renji.

"Heii.. Ichigo kaki gue jangan diinjek dong~" kata Kira.

"He'e kirain tadi apa empuk – empuk, gataunya kaki lu! Hehehe..."

"Kalian siap? Nemu atur koordinatnya ke Konohagakure!"

"Haik Mayuri-sama... 5 4 3 2 1 0... MELUNCUR!"

CTAAAARRRRRR! Trio Shinigami itu langsung menghilang...

~[OoO]~

BRUUGH~

Ichigo, Renji, Kira mendarat disebuah tempat yang sangat teduh oleh pepohonan hijau. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam gigai.

"Wow.. ini yang namanya Konohagakure?" kata Renji, dia takjub dengan keadaan disekitarnya, pohon – pohon rindang, udara masih asri karna tak ada polisi.. err.. maksud saya polusi udara (?).

"Biasa aja Ren, namanya juga Desa Daun!" kata Kira.

"Iyaya.. tapi.. hmm.. udaranya sangat segar, beda banget sama Seiretei ataupun Karakura!"

"Biasa aja deh.. kampungan banget sih lu."

Ada perempatan muncul di dahi Renji, "Apasih.. sirik aje!"

"Baka~"

"Heii.. kalian bisa diem nggak sih!" Ichigo berusaha melerai dua sohib 'gaje' itu.

"Ehm~ maaf tuan – tuan.. kalian siapa?" didepan trio Shinigami berdiri dua orang pemuda yang notabene adalah penjaga gerbang Konoha, Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Hm.. benarkah ini Konohagakure?" tanya Kira basa - basi.

"Ya betul. Kalian siapa ya? Kok saya belum pernah melihat kalian?" kata Izumo.

"Kami dari Seire—Hmph.." Ichigo membekap mulut Renji yang akan mengatakan asal mereka.

"Eh.. kami kesini ingin bertemu seseorang.." kata Ichigo.

Izumo dan Kotetsu sepertinya curiga dengan mereka.

"Benarkah? Tak ada tujuan lain?" kata Kotetsu.

"Tentu saja, kami mencari seorang pria berpakainan serba hijau—"

"Tunggu, boleh saya tau siapa nama anda tuan – tuan?" kata Kotetsu, memotong perkataan Ichigo.

"Oiya, kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Ini teman saya, Izuru Kira dan Renji Abarai, saya sendiri Ichigo Kurosaki.."

"Oh.. nama yang agak asing. Nama saya Kotetsu dan ini Izumo. Baiklah kalian boleh masuk, selamat datang di Konoha! Selamat menikmati festivalnya.."

"Eh, festival?" tanya Renji.

""Iya festival perayaan karna Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Pain!" kata Izumo.

"Pai—hmph" sekali lagi Ichigo membekap mulut Renji yang akan mengomentari perkatan Izumo.

"Ah ya~ trims.." kata Ichigo sambil menyeret dan membekap mulut Renji memasuki Konoha.

~[OoO]~

"Pueh.. apa – apaan sih lu? Maen bekap aje! Mana tangan lu bau ikan asin (?)." protes Renji.

"Mereka curiga pada kita tauk! Ehh~ lu laper kagak?" kata ichigo pada Renji dan Kira.

"Ya laper lah, secara kita belom makan sejak pagi." Kata Renji sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Coba lu baca ntu spanduk!"

Mata Renji langsung membulat dan langsung lari menuju salah satu kios makanan yang terdapat berbagai macam jenis pisang dan kreasinya. Ichigo dan Kira hanya mengekor di belakang Renji.

Apa yang ditulis di spanduk itu? Yuk kita lihat..

"FESTIVAL PERAYAAN KEMENANGAN KONOHAGAKURE MELAWAN AKATSUKI, MAKAN GRATIS 100% DIJAMIN KENYANG!"

"Wow.. Semua ini gratis, gue mimpi apa nih semalam!" kata Renji setelah melihat kios makanan yang penuh dengan buah pisang dan kreasinya. FULL WITH BANANAS.

"Gatau Ren, rejeki nomplok nih.. hehehe.." kata Ichigo dengan mulutnya penuh makanan – makanan khas Konoha (*apa coba?) yang tak diketahui kapan dia ngambilnya.

"Ehh.. Ichigo! Ingat misi kita datang ke sini!" kata Kira, dia tak tertarik sedikitpun.

"Ayolah Kir, manfaatkan ini! Belum tentu kita kesini lagi!" Renji mencoba menyuapi Kira dengan sepotong Banana Cake.

"Nggak mau Ren, singkirkan makanan itu!"

"Ayo dimakan Kir, gratis kok. Buka mulutmu.."

"Nggak.."

"Buka.."

"Nggak.."

"Buka.."

"Nggak.."

"Buka.."

"Ngg—hmph.." Ichigo berhasil 'memasukkan' sepotong Brownies Jeruk (?) ke mulut Kira.

"Gimana Kir? Enak kaannnnnn!" Ichigo menyeringai.

"..." *tak ada jawaban*

"Lu mau lagi? Noh masih banyak disana." Ichigo nunjuk sebuah kios penuh brownies aneka rasa.

"..."

"Kok lu diem aje, Kir?"

"Ichiigoooooo! Kenapa lu kagak bilang daritadi? Makanannya enak banget~" Kira langsung lari menuju kios yang Ichigo tunjuk tadi.

"Heh, dasar Kira. Malu – malu mau.." kata Renji sambil minum jus pisang.

"Haha iya, sok jaim banget tu anak!"

Renji dan Ichigo lalu menuju kios makanan tradisional.

Tiba – tiba..

"Kurosaki-san.." ada yang memanggil nama Ichigo, si pemilik nama menoleh.

"Ohh.. ternyata benar anda Kurosaki-san! Tak menyangka bisa bertemu anda di tempat ini.." kata seorang wanita berambut pink dengan Hitai-ate sebagai bando..

"K-kau Sa-Sakura?" Ichigo kaget karna wanita itu _sangat_ mirip dengan sekretaris di kantornya.

"Benar sekali Kurosaki-san.." kata wanita itu sambil menampilkan senyumannya yang ugh.. sangat manisss. Mata Renji udah berubah menjadi 'love", Ichigo jadi salting.

"Err.. kenapa kau disini Sakura?" tanya Ichigo, seharusnya kan Sakura berada di kantor.

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya begitu pada anda Kurosa—"

"Diluar kantor panggil saya Ichigo saja.. hehe.."

"Baiklah Ichigo.. Kemarin saat saya mendengar anda mengambil cuti, jadi saya juga mengambil cuti.."

"Sakura.. bicaranya bisa lebih sedikit santai tidak?"

"Ehm.. hehe, bisa kok! Trus kenapa kamu disini I-Ichigo?"

"Kami kesini sedang menjalankan misi dari Rukia, istri Ichigo.." kata Renji sambil menyikut pinggang Ichigo. Ichigo mengerti maksud Renji.

"Ohya.. kenalkan ini temanku, Renji Abarai, terus yang disana (nunjuk Kira yang lagi makan di kios) Izuru Kira. Kamu sendiri ngapain disini?"

"Inikan kampung halamanku, aku lagi mudik. Hehehe.."

"Jadi kau ninja?" kata Ichigo kaget.

"Yap, aku ninja medis.. oiya, gimana cara kalian bisa nyampe disini? Setauku hanya ninja yang bisa keluar masuk negara ini."

Ichigo dan Renji saling pandang. Mereka tak mungkin menceritakan tentang 'portal' buatan Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Ayolah, tak usah sungkan.. aku udah tau rahasia kalian! Kalian sebenarnya adalah Shinigami kan!"

TET TOT !

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Ichigo kaget, "Ke-kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berkelana ke berbagai negara, bertemu dengan makhluk – makhluk aneh, menyebrangi jurang waktu. Kenapa aku tak tau tentang Shinigami? Aku juga tau kalau Ishida-sama juga bukan manusia biasa, dia adalah Quincy. Benar kan?"

"J-jadi kau pernah melewati Sankaimon?" tanya Renji, "kau bisa melihat Shinigami?"

"Belum, jurang waktuku dengan jurang waktu kalian berbeda. Aku tak bisa melihat Shinigami, Hollow, dan makhluk spiritual lainnya karna aku tak memiliki energi spiritual. Aku hanya bisa sedikit merasakan keberadaan mereka. Ohya, tadi kalian mengatakan sedang menjalankan misi, sebenarnya apa misi kalian? Siapa tau aku bisa membantu.."

"Kami sedang mencari laki – laki berpakaian serba hijau, dan sering menampakkan senyum masa mudanya.. kau tau siapa dia, Sakura?" kata Ichigo, dia sudah berhasil menenagkan diri dari kekagetannya.

"Err.. berpakaian hijau, senyum masa muda.. sepertinya dia adalah Guy-sensei. Kenapa kalian mencarinya?"

"Dia yang tau misi kita selanjutnya.. bisakah kamu antar kami ketempatnya?"

"Oh, tentu saja bisa. Aku akan menemani kalian mencarinya."

"Tapi, tunggu sebentar ya~" kata Renji, dia menuju tempat Kira dan menyeretnya keluar dari kios.

~[OoO]~

Ichigo dan Renji menceritakan semua kejadian saat Kira sedang makan di kios, tapi sepertinya Kira hanya setengah mendengarkan. Dia masih terbayang – bayang betapa lezatnya makanan yang ia makan tadi. _(heh?)_

"Sepertinya itu Guy-sensei.. ayo kita kesana!" kata Sakura, dia menunjuk seorang pria beralis tebal.

Sakura, Ichigo, Renji, Kira menuju kesebuah tanah lapang yang sepertinya sedang diadakan lomba angkat berat (barbel).

"Ayoo.. siapa lagi yang berani melawan sang juara kita! Master masa muda! 250 kg, oyeah.." kata Guy sambil mengangkat tangan kanan murid kesayangannya —Rock Lee—, "ayoo, siapa yang berani?"

"Guy-sensei.. ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.." kata Sakura, dia maju mendekati Guy dan menunjuk Ichigo dkk.

"Mereka mau melawan Lee, Sakura?" kata Guy.

"Tidak, mereka ingin bertemu anda."

Guy sedikit cemberut. Tapi dia mengekor Sakura ketempat Ichigo dkk.

"Nah, ini yang namanya Guy-sensei.." kata Sakura kepada Ichigo dkk.

"Salam kenal Guy-sensei.. Nama saya Ichigo Kurosaki, ini kedua teman saya; Renji Abarai dan Izuru Kira.."

"To the point aja! Jangan membuang – buang waktu dan menyia – nyiakan masa mudamu." (?)

"Ba-baiklah, saya meminta kertas misi dari Rukia, istri saya, yang katanya dititipkan padamu."

"Hah? Kertas misi? Rukia? Siapa dia?" kata Guy, tangannya menopang dagu, posisi orang (sok) berpikir.

.

5 menit

.

15 menit

.

30 menit

.

60 menit

.

120 menit

.

"Oh ya! Aku ingat, Rukia si wanita mungil itu yaa~"

Semua orang sweatdrop, sebegitu lamanya kah Guy dapat mengingat seseorang?

"Iya! Mana kertasnya? Aku tak punya waktu banyak."

"Kertasnya?"

"Aduh.. jangan bilang kau lupa menaruhnya!" wajah Ichigo lesu, dia berdoa agar tak pernah bertemu orang semacam Guy lagi.

"Ah~ nggak kok tapi Rukia tak menulis misinya di kertas, dia menulisnya di daun!" _(bayangin pas jaman sebelum ditemukannya kertas, nulisnya pada di daun kan?)_

Ichigo dkk sweatdrop.

"Terserah anda deh!" Ichigo mulai emosi, "mana DAUN misinya?"

"Eits.. tunggu dulu! Kau harus mengalahkan Lee dalam lomba angkat berat, jika kau menang akan kuberikan daun itu dan jika kau kalah, kau harus tinggal di Konoha selama 1 bulan! Setuju?" *LOL*

Ichigo menelan ludah, dia nggak pernah olahraga angkat berat sebelumnya. Tapi dia terpaksa menerima tantangan itu demi Rukia tersayang.. *eciiiee*

Dan lombapun dimulai..

5 kg = no problem.

10 kg = no problem.

25 kg = no problem.

50 kg = no problem.

75 kg = Ichigo mulai nggak tahan, tapi dia berhasil.

100 kg = Dengan segenap kemampuannya, Ichigo tetap memaksakan. Berhasil. Sedangkan Lee dengan mudah mengangkatnya.

Kira kasihan melihat Ichigo, dia lalu mengambil zanpakutounya yang ada di punggungnya dan berbisik, "Angkat wajahmu Wabisuke!"

Zanpakutou Kira berubah bentuk menjadi seperti pengait, Renji yang daritadi memperhatikan kelakuan Kira hanya tersenyum dan memberinya dua jempol.

Dengan cepat dia mengetuk dua kali barbel berlabel 150 kg yang ada di dekat Lee dengan zanpakutounya. Tapi karena semua mata tertuju pada Lee dan Ichigo —bukan pada barbelnya—, tak ada yang menyadari tindakan Kira, kecuali Renji (tentu saja!).

Ronde salanjutnya, 150 kg!

Ichigo dengan sisa – sisa tenaganya berhasil mengangkat barbel itu, walaupun hanya bertahan 2 detik!

Sedangkan Lee sama sekali tak bisa mengangkat barbelnya! Guy bingung.

Ichigo sedikit bingung, dia lalu melihat kearah Kira, dan apa yang dipikirkannya benar! Zanpakutou Kira sekarang dalam bentuk Shikai. Ichigo tersenyum pada Kira.

"Ichigo menang! sekarang berikan misinya!" kata Renji lantang.

Guy masih bingung kenapa Lee tak bisa mengangkat barbel seberat 150 kg? Padahal pada pertandingan sebelumnya dia berhasil mengangkat beban 250kg!

"Hm.. baiklah, ikuti aku.." kata Guy.

Guy, Ichigo, Renji, Kira, Sakura, Lee mengekor pada Guy. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan lapangan itu, Kira mengembalikan seperti semula berat barbel itu agar tak ada orang yang curiga...

Sesampainya dirumah Guy (rumah atau kandang? O.o habisnya SANGAT RAPI sampai – sampai tak terlihat lantainya karena tertutup barang – barang yang berserakan. *ditinju Guy*), Guy memberikan _daun_ misinya ke Ichigo. Ichigo lalu berkomentar, "Gila banget nih Rukia, dia mau niat ngebunuh gue atau apa?"

"Emang apasih isinya?" kata Renji penasaran.

"Nih baca aja sendiri!"

Kira dan Sakura mendekat ke Renji dan membaca misinya bersama – sama :

TO: ICHIGO KUROSAKI

MISI PERTAMA = KAMU HARUS PERGI KE JIGOKU DAN MENGALAHKAN SESEORANG. ORANG ITU TELAH MENUNGGUMU DI GERBANG JIGOKU.

TTD,

RUKIA KUROSAKI

"Hah? Nie bener nih misinya?" tanya Renji ke Guy.

"100% jaminan masa mudaku itu benar misi yang ditipkan Rukia!" kata Guy dengan gaya ala patung Pancoran.

"Err~ gue nggak salah baca kan? Jigoku? Masak kau disuruh ke Jigoku? Serem banget..." _(A/N: buat yang belum tau, Jigoku itu Neraka / Hell)_" Sakura udah merinding bayangin dirinya masuk neraka!

"Dulu gue berharap nggak akan pernah ketempat itu lagi!" kata Renji, dia trauma dengan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida terpaksa pergi ke Jigoku untuk menyelamatkan Yuzu, adik Ichigo.

"Lu pernah ke neraka, Ren?" tanya Sakura.

"Pernah, Ichigo juga pernah... kami kesana mau nyelametin Yuzu, adik Ichigo, yang diculik para pendosa dari neraka! Ternyata mereka mengincar kekuatan Hollow Ichigo untuk ngehancurin gerbang neraka. Untuk info selengkapnya silakan nonton Bleach Movie 4: Hell Version!" kata Renji. *kok jadi promosi ya? XD*

Sakura hanya ber 'Oooohhh'-ria, Kira sepertinya sedang berpikir, sedangkan Ichigo bimbang...

Hening sesaat...

"Ichigo... menurutmu ada yang aneh dengan misi itu apa nggak?..." Kira berhasil memecah keheningan itu.

"Ummt.. apa yang aneh Kira?" Ichigo balik bertanya. Didalam otaknya dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Coba lu baca ntu misi sekali lagu, cermati baik – baik... ada yang ganjil di tulisan itu..."

~[BeRsAmBuNg]~

**Cipdha: **Akhirnyaa~ chapter 2 slesai.. Hehehe..

Btw, ada yang bisa nebak apa KEGANJILAN yang Kira maksud? Kalo bisa berarti anda BERBAKAT jadi paranormal! *peace* XD

Jujur aja ya, sempet keilangan ide pas Ichigo dkk ketemu Guy. Sorry strowberry kalo pas bagian itu critanya rada maksa.. :D

Hn, Ishida di cerita ini adalah atasan Ichigo. Walaupun dia atasan Ichigo, Ichigo nggak mau susah – susah pake bahasa formal (*bawahankurangajar).

And the last, kaian tau kan kekuatan zanpakutounya Kira? Si Wabisuke punya kekuatan melipatgandakan beban yang dia sentuh, klo barat barbelnya 150 kg 2 kali ketuk berarti: 150x3=450 kg. Haha..

Upss sampe lupa... makasih banget buat **Diarza**-san yang menyisihkan waktunya buat mereview fict nggak mutu ini.. :) tapi maaf untuk saat ini belum dapet ide munculin si Hitsugaya.. XC

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hidup adalah pilihan, jika kau tidak memilih itu juga adalah pilihanmu."_

So, kalian berminat review nggak?

:D

.

Review apa aja boleh kok!

**FLAME **juga **DITERIMA**


End file.
